User blog:Dalledayul/Changes...
Ever since watching the newest Clone Wars series completely, there were five main things that peeved me off. I should say now that I love the series! The Clones kick ass, I love the action and the dialogue is excellent for a children's show! But there are still things I will never let alone, and these are them! Number 1: Grievous Grievous in the original Clone Wars series was a ruthless, cold-blooded maniac! He killed whoever he wanted dead, he did everything himself and would obliterate anything that got in his way. So what was he like in the newest series? An arrogant, cowardly idiot who had no idea what he was doing. I mean COME ON! This was the one thing you shouldn't ''have done to his character. Take his fight with Eeth Koth for instance. First, his Commando droids kill all the Clones, then his Magnaguards have to help him take down a ''single Jedi! In the original series, Grievous could take down entire squads of Jedi without leaving a mark, but in this, he can't even take on a Padawan (Ashoka)! I don't even remember seeing him kill a single Jedi in the show! His entire character was as a Jedi killer, yet he doesn't kill a single one! Number 2: Obi-wan's romance Satene is an awesome character. Really, I do think that. She's witty, disciplined and intelligent, and her pacifist nature can be admired. But did we really have to make her a romantic option, and for Obi-wan out of all people?! Obi-wan was one of the most devoted Jedi in the entire Order. He stuck to the Code like 8-year old me stuck to my toy lightsaber! There is no way, not a chance in hell, that he would abandon the Order for a single girl. He wouldn't ever do something like that to the Jedi or Qui-gon, and the entire story arc with him and Satene really struggles with this. As close friends, it could have worked (honestly, some of their banter was brilliant!) but it was against Obi-wan's character to give him a romantic interest. Number 3: Maul. Just... just Maul. Darth Maul in the Phantom Menace was a silent, bloodthirsty killer who served his master quite literally to the 'death'. His silent nature and stealthy approach made him incredibly intimidating and frightening, and that's why he sucks Bantha balls in the Clone Wars. They made Maul into an arrogant, self-entitled loony who boasted about his skills and wanted domination. This isn't Maul! Maul didn't show off about his power, he didn't want to control entire planets, he just wanted to hunt Jedi and kill them in order to please his Master. It's funny how Maul is appaling to me in the series, yet Savage is awesome. You actually feel pity for him at times, and when you try to feel sympathy for Maul, it fails because of his completely unlikable character. I don't care if he's a lightsaber-wielding cyborg: I can;t like him! Number 4: Barriss Offee's turn to the Dark Side What? Barriss Offee is a Dark Jedi? What!?!?! This made no sense. None at all! Let me tell you who Barriss is: a compassionate, devoted Padawan who wishes nothing more than to serve the Jedi and help the Galaxy. So her sudden hatred for the Order and the fact that she blamed and almost killed Ashoka (her best friend!) is so out of character it's stupid. I could not take her story arc seriously, and the fact that lore dictates she died during Order 66 alongside Luminara also means this story arc is completely against canon. Number 5 '''(and probably the most important one): the canonical mistakes''' The fact that Ventress is alive instead of being killed by Anakin on Yavin 4. The Barriss Offee incident. The fact that tons of things from the novels go against what characters do in the show. I think that in their hope for plot twists and more interesting storylines, the show's creators ignored a lot of the canon and lore and the fact that the show is classed as canon annoys me, because now all of the above is now classified as 'Star Wars', despite the fact that a lot of it is either useless, stupid or both. I can never forgive them for this, and while I still like the show, it will never have the place in my heart that the 2003 series had. The original had excellent animation, esceptional action sequences and focused on what the Clone Wars was about: the Clone Wars. No political side plots, no non-canonical character reveals, just a pure viewing experience that showed us great action, but also taught us valuable lessons and kept true to the canon. So that's my rant. Let me know what you think, and if you either agree or disagree. Hell, you can even tell me what you loved or hated about the show! Cya! Category:Blog posts